Living with the Avenger don'ts
by Kierah Tucker
Summary: Narrated by Tony's Daughter just some funny stuff to not do when living with the Avengers M for language
1. Chapter 1

"Living With the Avengers don'ts" by K.T.

When Living with the Avengers narrated by Tessa Stark Tony's adopted daughter

1. don't sing this song in front of Loki

Criminal by Britney Spears I sang that and I didn't even know he was in the room when I finally saw him his mouth was opening and closing like he couldn't form any words. Week later he still isn't comfortable around me any more.

2. don't tell Steve this

don't stare at Steve for more then a minute and then say " Lets have sex" he went 15 shades of red then ran out of the room

3. Don't let Thor near the Toaster

I walked in on Thor trying to use the toaster he couldn't get it so I put the pop-tarts in it and flipped the Toaster on is side " that's how you do it" then a minute went by and the toaster went off and said Pop tarts hit Thor in his man hood making him fall to the ground screaming " FATHER WHY?" I laughed so hard

4. No more Truth or dare with Tony

I dared him to go nude and run down the halls of shield I didn't know he's actually do it. I really didn't even know Loki would be there and Tony ran right into him. Lets just say when Loki got back to the tower he gave me a murderous Glare that reminded me ( if looks could kill) lets just say I'd be dead 3 times over

5. don't say the following to Clint

" I bet it's your fault Fury has to where an eye patch"

"You need to eat more carrots, your eye sights terrible"

" Hello, Katniss!"

" Nat and Clint sitting in a tree K-I-S-" I didn't get to finish because a arrow flew by my head

Lets just say I'm currently target practice for the next month

6. Nick Names are banned

Thor- Princess ( he threw his hammer at me)

Loki- Frosty the snowman- I Then showed him the Movie and he froze my feet to the ground

Tony- tin can- ( grounded)

Clint- Katniss- Arrow zoomed by

Natasha- To scared to be given one

Fury- Mad eye- he totally likes it

Steve- Lover boy- he just blushes

Bruce- Uncle Green- turned green I ran screaming like hell

7. Steve dose not get to use the oven

He set fire to Avengers Tower nuff said

8. don't show Loki Call me maybe

After song I proceeded to give him my cell phone number. Random people call me now.

9. Following Movie is banned

Child's play the whole series

Thor and I scared. Loki went out and bought the doll. The following night I found it trying to posses Thor

" THOR WAKE UP!"

" Who the Fuck are you" (Chucky)

" What-AHHHHHHHH" Thor screamed like a little girl then proceeded to beat Chucky's head in with his hammer

Damn you Loki!

10. Loki's not allowed any where near my back pack

I went to school and went to get my report out and pulled out a snake I screamed and Loki all of a sudden appeared smirking. ( I then thru the snake at him)

" Meany!"

" Loki'd" (Whole Class)

**Please Review! And I'm opened for suggestions **


	2. Chapter 2

11. Loki's not allowed to pick me up after school anymore

" You will all kneel to me" Loki to a bunch of first graders

" Thor, yeah he's doing it again" Me on the phone talking to Thor

1 minute later Thor is now sitting on Loki

" Get off me!"

" LOL! Now where even cockroach queen" me, and again (if looks could kill)

Next day Cockroaches in my tuna sandwich

12. No playing tag with the avengers

Loki- no that was my illusion, you have to catch the real me

Thor- you did not catch me (yes I did)

Tony(ran of to Antarctica)

Clint & Natasha- missing for 5 days

Steve doesn't want to play

Bruce says he cant get excited (we all know he sucks at it)

13. No watching movies with Loki

Twilight New Moon

Me- Look Loki your son- me pointing to Jacob

(if looks could kill)

Next day found a giant wolf in my room I did watch a giant fight between the wolf and Hulk

14. I'm not Pregnant Steve

I've been throwing up for about a week and Steve has been giving me glares and I didn't know why till today

" You're pregnant aren't you" he asked me that during breakfast in front of everyone even Loki they all gave me weird looks

" What n-"

" it's Loki's isn't it" I full out blushed Loki winked at me " or is it that Parker boy I may not be able to hurt a God but I can hurt Parker"

" I'm NOT PREGNANT STEVE I HAVE THE FLU" That shut him up he blushed and ran out

15. No more scary movies with Tony, Loki, and Thor

One Missed Call

Tony switched his ring tone to the missed call

Thor- Cried " I'll Protect you Man of Iron"

Loki- I wonder if she'll make a good use in my army

Me- I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE oh and please take me off your phone."

Tony- Gotchya

P2 ( 2007 horror movie look it up on you tube)

Loki thought it'd be funny to kidnap me tie me to a chair and make me eat dinner with him

Prick

Dead silence

Loki bought another doll( you can guess the rest)

16. Tony dose not get to make fun of Loki's children

Just enough said in the title ( he was thrown out a window)

That's all for today Have a great week and please review


End file.
